Devour
by Fear The Blood
Summary: What would happen If naruto gained the powers of the Devourers from Tokyo Ghoul And Darksouls 3?


Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, or Darksouls If I did I would be living on a private Island

"My father once said that you should name your horse after the traits of the owner so my horse's name is invincible" -The Lich King

Naruto was in pain and pain was all he knew the pain of being forgotten, abandoned, Ignored, beaten, lost, and most of all the pain of not being needed, being as important as a piece of trash on the street all of that changed one day when he finally entered the ninja Academy and made a friend out of all of the people he could have become friends with a clan heir name Ino Yamanaka she somehow knew what he went through and one day walked up to him crying and hugged him saying "I'm sorry" multiple times over he didn't know how she knew all Naruto knew is that she cared and that's all he needed to start crying too and that was the beginning of Naruto's Academy years.

Time skip team selection

Naruto came in as usual and sat in the back of the class and waited eventually he felt someone hug him from behind knowing who it was said "you know it's impolite to sneak up on someone like this Ino-chan" smirking she responded "well if you were to maybe sits next to me I wouldn't have to sneak up on you"

Then Suddenly Iruka came into the room with a distraught look on his face looking at Naruto he said "I'm sorry Naruto but the civilian and shinobi councils have ruled that 'shadow clone' jutsu cannot be used as a replacement for the normal clone jutsu so i'm going to have to take the forehead protector back" crying Iruka also said "i'm so sorry" Naruto looked up at Iruka depressed and said "very well I will take my leave then" and then walked out without another word

When Naruto finally made it to his house he went inside the rundown and vandalised apartment and walked to the door only to see it torn down and that the inside was vandalised but instead of the usual curses and symbols there were drawings of people becoming creature's some being left behind while others ascended and on his bed they call came together creating a eye with tendrils so realistic on the bed they looked he could grab them but atop of the symbol was a note that was written in a substance that looked like blood but was a sickly pale color that said "To become a King loss is needed but pure denial of loss through will is what separates the weekend fools from the strong so sleep and let yourself think on the subject for what you deny will be your strength" seeing no point but to dwell on the letter he slept not knowing what the next day will bring him

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw an endless sea of blood with a creature standing on top of it in prayer eventually it took notice of Naruto and spoke distorting his voice to sounded like he had more than one mouth speaking at the same time in different pitches. " _ **Welcome child to you mind I hope that you don't mind that I was using it to pray to the deep for I am the only one who still does the others are dead and wasted away so I have to do it if I do not the I am not Aldrich Saint Of The Deep, Lord Of Cinder, and Devourer Of Gods but that's enough about me what about**_ _**you?**_ " Naruto's eyes widening when the being called himself a devorer he asked "what about me?"

Moving closer Aldrich allows Naruto to see that he was not entirely human anymore he had what looks like a carapace that had human ribcages in them eventually Aldrich spoke again this time in a tone of reverence. _**"I saw what those people did to you and I was there to see who your mother and father are you even have a sister but. They threw you away thinking that since the sealed the kyuubi into you that you aren't their son just the kyuubi wearing their sons skin but what the fools didn't know is that the shinigami put me in here to a being capable of killing the kyuubi permanently and also giving my jinchuuriki my power… they power to consume and gain power from what you consume so let me show you where the dead kyuubi is and I want you to consume him take his power his memories his very being into yourself because to live is to consume and to be consumed allows someone else to live."**_ and so Naruto started eating he didn't know why but the flesh of the kyuubi tasted soo good he couldn't even describe it. It was as if he was given a fruit so forbidden but it was so good he couldn't stop even as he felt his body change he continued to consume and tear the flesh from the foxes carcass bearly now noticing that all that was left was the head and so he started eating that to until eventually all that was left was bones. smiling Aldrich looked at the seal the many great minds he has eaten calculating what to do with it until he finally materialized a pen and started changing the seal and the touching the bones of the 9 tailed fox he used his vast knowledge of sorcery to shrink it down and change it until it was on a armor rack and was a very intimidating armor with the fox ribcage acting like body armor the armes and legges acting as protections for his arms and legs the helmet obscured his face and the tails stayed but liked like the could be moved and looked like the hooked up into the small of Naruto's back.

Naruto looking at it in awe took a step forward but Aldrich stopped him and said. _**"first you need better clothing instead of that idiotic jumpsuit and secondly I need to tell you that you are now a ghoul meaning you have to eat people and other ghouls and that you have a extra organ called a kagune that manifests itself in your case tentacles that can change itself it also you have increased regeneration making you harder to kill but you are also a pure kakuja meaning you have extra armored kagune that you only can get by eating a large amount of RC cells which you got from eating the kyuubi so go to the real world get a better outfit and i'll give you the armor then we can talk about leaving this infernal village"**_ Naruto understanding and nodding left his mindscape and looked forward to baptizing the world in blood.


End file.
